


The Video

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Consensual, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Somnophilia, blowjob, but this is full explicit consent in every other way, dubious consent - tagging because after Jask is asleep he can't revoke consent, videod somno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: They haven't seen each other for so long because of lockdown and they miss each other.To help with their explicit consent in a kink that Jaskier wanted to try, they record each other partaking in somnophilia. While Jaskier is on the phone to Geralt, he gets the idea to watch the video together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 32
Kudos: 155





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> There's plenty of enthusiastic consent throughout, but I tagged dubcon just because of the nature of the kink itself.

They could both type “I miss you” quicker than any other phrase now. It had been too long since they’d seen each other, touched each other, kissed each other. They wouldn’t even mind being a meter apart, but the journey to get close would be against the rules, so all they could do was wait. 

“As soon as there’s even a sniff of being able to see you, I’m booking time off work and never letting you out of my sight.” 

Jaskier sighed over the phone, swinging back and forth on his computer chair. Both of them were on the phone but still sending each other links to things they thought each other would like on twitter, and responding in the chat box like they couldn’t just say it out loud. 

“We’ll see each other soon, and then you’ll be sick of me before you know it.”   
“Never.”   
“Hmmm.” 

They sat silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. 

“Put your camera on.”   
“No, 1) I’m a mess, 2) I haven’t tidied.”   
“Oh Geralt pleaseeeeee.” 

Jaskier whined, hearing Geralt laugh back. 

“No, the last time you said you wouldn’t judge and your little beady eyes were darting around my bedroom. You had your chance.” 

“I do not have beady eyes, Mr! I want to see you!”   
“Okay, tomorrow, I promise. Let me tidy and at least brush my hair.” 

Jaskier bit his lip thinking about Geralt looking rough and messy, but he knew he liked to always be presentable when he could be. His job got him covered in all sorts so when he was able to look good, he did. 

Jaskier audibly sighed again before getting an idea. His breath hitched and he panicked a little before speaking, but the excitement of what was going through his mind quickly overtook his worry. 

“ _Geralt_...?” 

Geralt knew that voice. The breathy, _“I’m about to ask you a sexy question voice”_ that Jaskier thought he was good at hiding. 

“Yes, _Jask_?” 

“Don’t give me that tone, I’m serious.” 

“So am I.” 

Jaskier could almost hear the corners of Geralt’s mouth twitching with his smile, it was his turn to hmmm back. 

“Um, well... you know I really want to, _see_ you?” 

Geralt paused. 

“Yes?” 

“Well, what do you say to us... watching that video we made, together?” 

“What v-” 

Geralt stopped himself and drew in a breath when he realised. 

“Oh, oh. You, you want to watch that? Not that you can’t, that’s what it’s there for.” 

Geralt had started babbling. 

“I mean, only if you’re comfortable. You sound nervous, I don’t want it to be a nervous thing, I want it to be a... well, something we can watch together to... don’t make me say it.” 

About five months ago, they both recorded a video. It had been Geralt’s idea, but it wasn’t meant to be viewed for pleasure purposes. Jaskier had floated the idea of somnophilia a few times. Initially, it was just filthy chat while they had sex. A back and forth about how it would feel to give up his body so fully to Geralt. There were nights and night where this pushed them both over the edge. One day, they decided to talk about doing it, how they might turn this fantasy into a reality. Once they came to the conclusion that yes, both of them really wanted to try this, they set out some ground rules. There would be no sex the first time, they would write down exactly what Jaskier was happy with Geralt doing to him, and then Geralt’s idea – they would film it. Jaskier trusted Geralt entirely with this venture, but Geralt wanted to know Jaskier was in safe hands and that no matter what, he would stick to their plan. So he’d film it, and if he ever needed the footage, he could have it, and know it was there. They loved each other, and it was clear they both wanted this, but Geralt needed to know Jaskier felt extra safe about it all. It was one thing this being a fantasy, but him actually touching him in his sleep? That was different, and he needed to make sure Jaskier was excited about this all the way until he fell asleep. But it was clear, from both of them, they craved this, and they felt incredibly safe together to do it. The only thing Jaskier asked for, he didn’t want cleaned up before he woke. 

Geralt waited a moment before responding, breathless and now finding this idea incredibly arousing. 

“Okay. Sure, hold on and I’ll find it.” 

Jaskier nervously palmed his trousers, his cock already filling out at the idea. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to watch the full video. It was about 5 minutes before Geralt found it. 

“Okay, I'll uh, screenshare it?” 

“Cool.” 

Jaskier had never said _cool_ before, but it seemed to be the only word that would come to mind. 

“Before we watch this, I don’t do anything embarrassing in my sleep do I?” 

Geralt laughed. 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know, make weird noises or shout someone else's name.” 

“No, Jask, you don’t. I told you at the time, it was an amazing experience you were-” 

Geralt stopped himself, but Jaskier knew what he was going to say. Just what he said the morning after. _Perfect_. 

“Are you sure you want to watch it?” 

Jaskier checked again. 

“Well, yes. I mean I can’t say I’m nervous about what I look like while, you know...” 

Both of them exhaled excited nerves. 

“But yeah, like you said, I miss you, I want to see you.” 

Jaskier warmed at that. It wasn’t often that Geralt expressed himself so freely, and when he did, it made him feel incredibly special that Geralt could feel comfortable to do so. 

“Okay are you ready?” 

Geralt asked to quickly change the tone. 

“Yeah.” 

It didn’t start for a moment, but then Jaskier watched his screen as Geralt set up his phone in a place where the full bed could be seen. Jaskier lay on the bed, the blanket covering half of his body with one leg out of the covers. Already undressed and looking content. 

“If you want to know if that’s how you always sleep, it is, I get no room.” 

“Really, Geralt? _Now_?” 

“Just saying... now we have proof.” 

Both of them laughed, clearing away some of their tension. 

On screen, Geralt made his way over to the bed. He stopped, looking at Jaskier for a moment, before slowly moving onto the bed, being careful not to disturb his boyfriend. Jaskier wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He knew Geralt was going to do everything he said he would, he knew it had all gone to plan and apparently, they both had an incredible time, but the way that Geralt took great care, like Jaskier was a porcelain doll. It was surprising, and incredibly overwhelming. 

Jaskier watched as Geralt stroked his hair for a moment, then ran the back of his hand, gently over his cheeks. Geralt moved one of the pillows and as quietly as he could, then maneuvered it underneath Jaskier’s hips. When he stirred, Geralt hushed him quietly. 

**‘Shhh, you’re okay, I’m here. Sleep now sweetheart, I’ll look after you.’**

Geralt absolutely was _not_ one to talk in bed, and it came as a surprise but made sense that he was able to while Jaskier was asleep. No one was listening to judge. 

Jaskier was uncovered now, and Geralt took a quick look at the camera before continuing. Something about Jaskier being able to make eye contact with Geralt even though it was just a video, made this seem even more personal than before. Like, whatever the past version of him was going to feel, he would too. 

Geralt kissed his way up the inside of his leg, making his cock pulse. Jaskier undid his trousers before pulling himself out, holding steady as he watched his past self-get incredible pleasure with just thigh kisses. Fondly remembering the marks that were left the next day. What he wouldn’t give to feel Geralt there right now, he thought. Geralt moved in between his legs, spreading them slowly and carefully. Jaskier could see them both now, an almost side view where he didn’t know if he should focus on Geralt’s face or his own. 

**‘That’s it, sweetheart. Relax, I’ve got you.’**

It was whispered, barely audible, but Jaskier moaned over the phone letting Geralt know he was clearly enjoying this. 

“You okay, Jask?” 

Geralt asked, looking for reassurance. 

“Mmmhm.” 

“What... what are you thinking?” 

Jaskier watched as Geralt nosed at his balls, taking a moment to breath him in before licking up his hardening shaft, watching himself twitch on the bed while Geralt steadied his hips. He grasped at his cock, mimicking the movements that Geralt made on camera, hearing himself whimper softly as Geralt looked after him. 

**‘That’s it d... darling, take what you need.’**

Jaskier could hear Geralt’s breath hitch as he got nervous listening to his own doubted pet name. 

“It’s incredible, you’re taking such good care of me. I’ve never heard you talk like this before.” 

**‘G... Geralt...’**

Both of them moaned down the phone as they watched Jaskier buck his hips as Geralt took him fully down his throat. 

“Even... asleep... you’re loud.” 

Jaskier knew what Geralt was doing with the pauses in his sentence. The vision of him watching them both coupled with the picture on screen starting to be too much to handle. 

“Geralt, I need...” 

The incredible reception of Jaskier’s moans gave Geralt the confidence to give his boyfriend what he wanted to hear. Even if it was hard to do. 

“I know, you’re- you’re doing good Jask, keep going for me, let... let me hear you.” 

Jaskier’s stomach tensed as he moved faster, finding it harder to hold onto the phone as he brought himself off. On screen, he could see Geralt move his hand to hold Jaskier’s balls, feeling that he was close. Jaskier barely moved but his jaw was wide and he could see his eyelids twitch with each movement of Geralt’s tongue. Then, Geralt lifted his head up and started to pump faster at Jaskier’s cock. 

**‘That’s it now, go on, cum for me sweetheart, let me taste you.’**

Jaskier watched as his body convulsed on the bed, and Geralt stroked him until ropes of cum splashed onto his face dripping back down onto his own stomach. 

“Fuck- G- Geralt you, _mmmmmph_ ” 

Geralt let the spend stay coated on him as he got up onto his knees, taking himself in his own hand. 

“Look how well you did Jask, do you... do you like that? Seeing me covered in your cum as you sleep?” 

“Geralt, I hope you get to see you cum quickly cause I, I can’t last long, and I want to... with you.” 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the screen as he watched Geralt lick his spend off of his lips while carefully and quietly keeping himself steady as he pulled at his cock, clearly holding back eager groans. He loosened his grip on Jaskier’s hip, the skin going from white to pink as blood rushed back to the area, Jaskier’s face softening again. 

**'** **Mmmmph, I’m- Jask I’m cummin I’m-'**

Geralt tensed up and tried to stop himself falling onto the bed as he covered Jaskier in his cum. He panted as his breath came down, before wiping his face with his hand. Geralt looked back at the camera, his chest rising and falling, before licking Jaskier’s cum from his own palm. Jaskier couldn’t take any more as he watched his boyfriend lick his spend from his hand, while his own body lay sleeping and still behind him, none the wiser. High pitched whines were echoed over the phone to Geralt as both of them came together, watching the scene come to an end. But both of them stayed silent, knowing the video was still going. 

They watched as Geralt moved to wipe Jaskier down slightly, not enough that he was clean, but enough that he wouldn’t make the sheets filthy. Then he covered him back up with the blanket. 

**‘You did so well for me, darling. Sweet dreams.’**

Geralt kissed Jaskier on the forehead before moving to switch the camera off. 

“Well... that was, an _experience_.” 

“Was it, what you wanted?” 

They were still out of breath, and both of them were almost whispering with how intense it all was. 

“Everything I wanted. Thank you Geralt. I couldn’t be in safer hands.” 

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan


End file.
